1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capturing device, a capturing system, and a capturing method which are suitable to be applied to, for example, a vehicle-mounted camera for capturing and displaying a location that is difficult for a driver of a vehicle to see.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a small camera is mounted on a vehicle, a rail vehicle or the like to display images taken by the camera on a display device provided in the vicinity of a driver's seat or the like (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-19556 and 2010-33108). Using such a camera, spots that are difficult for a driver to see while driving are captured, and images of the spots obtained are displayed on a display device, thereby allowing the driver to see the spots. As the spots that are difficult for the driver to see, for example, in the case of a vehicle moving backward during parking, such spots occur at the rear of the vehicle in many cases.
In addition, in order to capture the rear of the vehicle and display this image on a vehicle-mounted monitor, a capturing system which uses a CCTV (Closed-circuit Television) monitoring device or the like for loading and displaying images output from a plurality of cameras has been used. This capturing system enhances the visibility of a plurality of images using a PinP (Picture in Picture) display function of displaying images captured in different directions on the same monitor screen. As another capturing system that is mounted on a vehicle, one that converts a part of the full image by an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) or the like for processing images output from a camera and synthesizes the converted part to be displayed as PinP using a function of disposing another screen region in a screen has been used. This capturing system loads images output from cameras via an electrical harness in an image memory in the ECU and then performs a synthesizing process on the plurality of the images transferred. Accordingly, the definition of the image displayed on the vehicle-mounted monitor depends on the band of a transferring system, so that while reducing the resolution of a transmitted image, the image is loaded in the image memory of the ECU to be synthesized as a conversion image.